


Jousting

by finch (afinch)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Victor lives, slash heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jousting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosalita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/gifts).



_Receiving letters from a man everyone thinks is dead, including you, is always a little jarring._

Michael! How are things? I hope you're doing well. Yes, I survived. Excellent idea to rewire the C4 to blow so you didn't have to shoot me yourself. I like a burned spy with some heart. I'm not going to ask to be one of your clients, I think I already used up that chance. Heard you jumped out of a helicopter, bad ass, man.

 _Oh great. I had a fan. Sure enough it didn't take him long to appear on my doorstep._

"I told you to get out."

"Victor. You probably wanted to stay dead. After all the trouble I went through to kill you."

"Nah. I wanna join your team, do some missions with you, all that. Being dead is no fun. Loved how you got rid of Paxson."

"Strickler, what do you know about him?"

"That guy's trouble. Very trouble. I'd stay away."

"I don't really have a choice."

"No, I suppose not. Told you to get out."

"You know me ... never good at listening ..."

 _If that were the end of it, it would be fine. It wasn't. Now we had a new team member, whether we wanted one or not. What happened next wasn't exactly planned …_

Victor's hands were flat on the bed, his legs dangling off the side. Michael's hands were on Victor's shoulder's, holding him down.

"Victor," Michael breathed, his face flush. "We don't have to go it again."

"Please," Victor begged. "Please."

It wasn't hard to tell that Michael wanted it just as badly; he traced a hand down Victor's back, let it rest between Victor's cheeks.

"Please," Victor begged again, and Michael laughed softly.

"Patience, my dead spy, patience."

Victor continued to moan as Michael traced his fingers lightly over Victor, finally slipping one finger into the crack. Victor nearly jumped from the bed in surprise. Michael laughed again. He seemed to know what he was doing, moving his fingers carefully, one at a time, inside Victor.

With his free hand, he stroked the small of Victor's back, occasionally leaning down to tease at Victor's neck.

Victor had moved past the point of saying please and now just moaned into the air, moving his hips upward towards Michael's fingers.

Michael began to slowly pull his fingers out, then back in, using his thumb to rub gently at the top of Victor's anus. As Victor's whimpers grew louder, Michael moved his free hand, bent carefully over Victor, wrapped his hand around Victor's cock.

"P- p- please," Victor gasped, beginning to writhe on the bed, "To- Michael."

"Patience, my dead spy" Michael whispered.

When Michael was ready, he carefully removed his fingers, removed his hand from Victor, and thrust his own cock into Victor. Now needing his hands to support himself on Victor, he couldn't pleasure Victor. Victor, however, did not seem to mind, bucking against Michael as his own fists clenched on the bed.

"Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor," Michael began to chant as he thrust. It was a quiet chant- Victor's gasp could drown out the chant.

Victor looked nearly ready to come himself, and he tried to support himself on one hand, tried to reach himself.

Michael never once let off the intensity, and Victor focused on keeping both hands firm on the bed.

Victor swore the air crackled with electricity just before Michael came with a quiet, "Unnggghhhh" and both men fell to the bed.

 _Hard to tell a man to get lost after that happens. Fi wasn't pleased with Victor staying, Sam seemed to quietly accept it. He only found his way to the bed after a particularly death-defying day. It didn't escape either one of us that if Strickler found out, we'd both be dead._

They bent over the blueprints together, their temples nearly touching. Michael's hand was reassuringly on Victor's shoulder as Victor traced out the break-in plan.. Occasionally, Michael's other hand would slip underneath the table, and Victor would give a tiny jump. Michael's hand kept his shoulders steady, his voice low.

"When you guys are done fooling around with the blue prints, I have the explosives ready."

"Thanks, Fi."

She wandered over, stared at the blueprints. "We'll just blow this-" she pointed, and Michael nodded guiltily.

"You boys aren't whispering about me, are you? Because Michael, we are broken up. If I want to see -"

"You're seeing Victor?"

"Only on the side, don't get all possessive."

 _The most dangerous thing about working with a team is destroying the trust element. Once that's gone, you have nothing. You might as well be screaming "We're right here! We're right here!"_

"How, Michael, did I blow things up and we didn't get the safe?"

"Fi, it happens. We'll regroup, we'll go back."

"Sam and I know."

"Know what, Fi?"

"About you. And Victor. And we don't care. So dammit, I'm going to make some more explosions and we're going to do this right."

***

He deftly undid Michael's belt and trousers, sliding them down his hips and slipping his hand into his shorts to fondle him. "Plotting afterwards," he murmured, snaking one hand behind Michael's head and pulling him down to meet him in a desperate kiss.

Michael laid him back on the table and pulled Victor toward him. "I can always plot better after sex," he said.

"Me too.

Michael leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Victor. "You could always go without," he suggested as he pressed firmly into him with a low groan.

"You wouldn't last two days."

Michael let out a small laugh, repaying Victor with a sharp thrust.

"What would you wager."

"Winner puts the bullet in Strickler?"

"Deal."

 _Sometimes you have to make the best of what you have, even if that is a man who tried to murder you turned lover. Coupled with the trigger happy ex-girlfriend and friend who used to inform on you to the FBI, it makes for an interesting team._


End file.
